doomed from the start
by Libraria
Summary: Apollo tries to convince Loki that his plans are a bad idea: "You're doomed for failure," The Greek God carried on, as if he was never interrupted. - Loki/Apollo. One-shot. Slash. Warnings on the inside.


**A/N**: Okay, so I did this because I roleplay as Apollo on tumblr (sol-deus is the username) and he roleplays with a Loki. They've been gettin' along lately and I've totally started to ship it. So.. I wrote this. Enjoy?  
**Warnings:** OOC characters, Loki plots, mild slash, may have random, unannounced pov change. Other stuff you'll find out along the way.  
**Pairings/(mentioned) Characters:** Loki/Apollo. (mentioned) Thor, Odin, Zeus.  
**Disclaimer:**I own nothing. Apollo is just an oc and Loki and anyone else mentioned belongs to Marvel.

* * *

"You know… this probably isn't going to work."

Loki looked up at the speaker and resisted the urge to sigh explosively. _He _was here again, getting ready to bug him into next year. Every day for the past few months, the Greek God Apollo had been coming to him, either to just sit there and stare or talk as though there were no tomorrow. (It felt like a year instead of just months.)

Loki was kind of surprised that his ears hadn't dropped off yet, going by how much the other spoke.

"It _will _work, I can assure you." Loki said, and his voice was more confident than he felt.

"You're doomed for failure," The Greek God carried on, as if he was never interrupted. "You haven't thought things through and the Avengers know what you're up to. Thor – you remember him, right? Your brother? – he's known you since you were both kids. He knows how you work. He'll be able to predict your movements, and since the death of that Coulson guy, they're more determined to beat you than ever,"

There was a pause, and then, ".. Maybe you shouldn't have killed him. That just gave them the incentive they needed to _finally _group together against you, y'know?"

Loki could feel his eyebrow twitch with annoyance.

"He was pointing an unknown weapon at me," The Norse said coolly, turning around to face the black-haired god behind him. "What else was I to do?"

Apollo shrugged. Fighting was Ares' area, not his. He just did the Sun (and various other things, but those didn't matter right now).

"Still don't think it was a good idea."

"I don't care about what you think, you ignorant fool," Loki snapped, finally at the end of his tether. "This isn't going to affect you, so I do not understand why you are here anyway!"

Apollo gave him a sad look, taking a step closer. Of course this was going to affect him. Loki had become something of a friend over the past few months, and if Apollo was completely honest with himself (which he was, being the God of truth and all), he felt more than just friendship for the manic God.

But that wasn't going to go anywhere if Loki carried on like this.

"Loki, I'm sorry to say this-" _No I'm not_. "-but this isn't going to work. They're going to win and you _will_ be captured and sent back to Asgard," _I don't want to lose you._ "You could get seriously hurt, too," _I wouldn't be able to stand seeing you hurt._ "What if something goes wrong? It could have terrible consequences." _I don't want you to leave me here alone._

Running his eyes over the others face, gathering in the emotions he could see, Loki sighed and stepped forward too, gathering the other into a hug. Apollo, extremely shocked by this action, allowed his arms to move themselves around the other as he buried his face in his shoulder, refusing to let someone see him this upset. Not even Artemis had seen him at his complete worst, and he was pretty close to it right now.

Loki was never one for comforting words, so he just stood there with his – dare he say it? – friend, patting his back awkwardly as they hugged.

"Don't do it." Apollo muttered. Loki sighed.

"I'm still going through with it. Nothing you say will change that," He paused for a moment, thinking over his next words before adding, "But even if I am taken back to Asgard, I am sure the All-Father will allow you in to see me."

Apollo laughed bitterly, an unusual sound to come from his mouth.

"The Greek and Norse Gods have been at odds for millennia, Lo. They're not going to let me in and you know that." Loki hummed in a quiet agreement.

"Thor will allow you in. He would do anything for me, sadly.. Or not." He couldn't really believe that they were really going over the possibility of his defeat. The plans he had made were perfect; he would not allow himself to lose. He couldn't. This was going to help him prove that he would make a good ruler, to finally see if the All-Father, Odin, would be proud in any way.

Just like he was proud of Thor.

"Let's hope he does," Apollo sighed, his usually unseen pessimistic side showing clearly through those few words. "If it comes down to it, and they don't let me in, I'll just find a way to break in." He added onto the end, a sly grin appearing on his face. _That _was something that was common to see.

Loki patted him on the back once more and pulled away, getting ready to leave to carry out his plan.

"I must go." He muttered, picking up his weapon in preparation to leave. Just before he was going to teleport himself out of there, two tendrils of light wrapped themselves around his ankles to hold him firmly in place*****. He looked down, and then to Apollo who had a nervous look on his face.

"What is this?" He demanded, trying to move his feet and failing spectacularly.

Apollo took a step forward, raising a hand to rest it on Loki's cheek. All movement ceased immediately. Loki looked at the other warily, wondering what he was going to do.

In the next moment, Apollo had leaned forward and they were kissing. Everything else was drowned out and, for now, it was just them in the world. No plots to take over, no annoying brothers to attack and no Kings that wanted to keep them apart so desperately. Just them and nothing else.

Apollo pulled away first, snapping his fingers so the light tendrils would disappear. He gave Loki a sad smile.

"I'll see you soon." He muttered, his voice resigned.

Loki hesitated a moment, wondering if he should do something to cheer the usually happy God up. He decided against it and just nodded his head, leaving before he could do something stupid, like kiss him again.

Apollo wiped his cheek, disappearing after him in a flash of light to go and find his sister.

It was all doomed from the start.

* * *

*****Apollo is the God of Light and the Sun. He has Heliokinesis (ability to control the power of the sun) and Photokinesis (ability to control light).


End file.
